


close to you

by bunshou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Love, M/M, STREAM FEAR, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Whipped, You Need this, based off of close to you, by the Carpenters, deal w it, ik, it's cringey, its cute, jihoon is Whipped, n cheesy, soonhoon is so cute, stan svt, stream aju nice, subtle hinting of meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshou/pseuds/bunshou
Summary: jihoon was just a quiet kid in school, he lived his own life until he met soonyoung. jihoon knew it was love at first sight, approaching their senior year, jihoon has got the guts to confess. what would soonyoung do then?





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> based off of close to you by the carpenters ,,

He was not ready. He felt his heart race, his mind whirl. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He searched for the answer. Aha! There it was. His friends. They did it. They made him do this. He wasn’t used to this. Oh my god. He was sure he was gonna faint. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. Could this go away? Could it all go away? Possibly not. How did it come to this? He tried to think. Think Jihoon, think. He pauses, sighing as the memory flowed in:

Wonwoo and Jihoon have been friends since they were kids. They did everything together and had similar personalities as well. Hell, they even came out to one another at the same time. So one day, when Jihoon was roaming the library, he happened to see someone sleeping. Stopping, he moved closer to see if it was Wonwoo. Wonwoo slept a lot after reading, that’s partially why everyone calls him “ice prince” at school (though Jihoon has argued that it’s not the reason why). He approached the sleeping figure, slowly lifting the book off of the other’s face to see someone that’s not Wonwoo. He was nowhere near Wonwoo. Soft features, a round face and fluffy hair, though his body looked built. Blinking, he gasped in shock as to what he was doing before silently running away and going off to see Wonwoo. 

He found his best friend sitting in his seat in their classroom. Quietly shuffling over to the other, he poked Wonwoo, waiting for the other to put down his book. He was reading “Skeleton Flower” by Kim Jonghyun, a renowned novelist. Wonwoo placed a bend in the corner of the page, shutting it after with a sigh. He looked to Jihoon, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He didn’t fail to notice the blush on the other’s cheeks, and the way his hair was disheveled because he kept on running his hands through it nervously every moment or so. Sitting up in his seat, he pulled himself closer to his desk, leaning over so he was very close to his best friend.

“What’s up? Did someone kiss you or something?” He teased, laughing once he saw his friend’s face become redder. 

“No!,” he exclaimed, ducking his head down as he searched for the right words, “t-tere was this guy....in the library. I thought it was you, but when I checked his face, it wasn’t you. It was this really cute guy, like...I’ve never seen him before! But he looked so cute, I wanna go back and see him again.” Jihoon rambled, stopping once he realised what he said.

“Well, say goodbye Jihoon, class is starting now. It’s better to get over him, no one’s cute in this grade. Well, I give Junhui an eight, he’s kind. There’s also Soonyoung, maybe you saw him.” Wonwoo answered, pressing his fingers against his temple as he tried to think of anyone else in their grade.

Wonwoo was almost there until he heard the bell ring. Clearing his throat, he motioned to for Jihoon to turn around. Jihoon did so, but gasped and turned back around as soon as it happened. Wonwoo watched confused, Jihoon really was borderline insane at times. Feeling Jihoon pinch his arm, the male hissed, rubbing his arm.

“What?!” He whisper-screamed, watching Jihoon shrink as he felt upset. Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his friend’s hand, comforting him silently. 

Jihoon pointed towards the back of the classroom, pointing to a group of kids socialising. His finger was trembling, he was scared. Wonwoo whipped his around to see a bunch of girls with a few guys in the middle. There was Changkyun, Junhui, and Soonyoung. Something clicked into Wonwoo’s head before he turned back around to look at Jihoon. Squinting his eyes in thought, he finally come up with the words. His mouth fell open, and pushed Jihoon’s head softly. 

“No way, you like…” he went close to the other before whispering, “ _ Soonyoung.? _ ” 

Wonwoo was absolutely a devil after that. He mustered up the courage to ask Soonyoung to become friends, and instantly clicked. Jihoon wasn’t forgotten, but he’d watch the latter come towards Wonwoo and him when they walked into school. This obviously led to Jihoon falling for Soonyoung more. Every single day he learned more and more about the other, realising that Soonyoung was sent down from heaven because he’d never met someone so precious, so nice. Wonwoo even told Soonyoung that he was into guys as well, and all Soonyoug did was smile. He said “love was love, why determine it to one people?” Jihoon was utterly  _ whipped.  _ There seemed to be nothing wrong with him. Even when he tried, Jihoon saw nothing wrong. 

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Years passed. All of it led to Jihoon’s senior year. It also led to him being madly in love with Kwon Soonyoung. Everything about him was ethereal. Soonyoung was not from this world. He only saw the other during lunch, never really seeing him during their days. He lived without Soonyoung, but that didn’t change his heart. Somewhere in the middle of the school year, the school had opened its festival. It was for White Day, and everyone was buzzing about it. What to get, what to do for their class, what should they give their crush. Jihoon thought about it for a while.  _ What should he give Soonyoung?  _ Would the other even accept his gifts? Jihoon was last, and decided to ask Wonwoo about it. They sat down together during lunch, just for Jihoon to spill what was on his mind.

“I want to give Soonyoung something. Maybe one of my songs? Or maybe a bouquet? What does he like?” Jihoon pondered, pouting. Wonwoo watched his friend, smiling softly before petting his head softly.

“I think you should sing at the festival. Sing to everyone, but know it’s for him. Maybe he’ll get the signal.” The other suggested, shrugging his shoulders in question.

Jihoon blushed, shaking his head vigorously at the idea. The thought of doing that in public made him sick. He couldn’t even talk in front of his class. The last time he did so, he asked to go to the bathroom immediately so he could vomit. Wonwoo was persistent though, he wouldn’t let Jihoon graduate until he confessed. Somehow after about three days of bothering Jihoon, Wonwoo had made the other agree. And here he was. Thirty seconds from reaching the stage.

Taking a deep breath, he heard his name be called. Wonwoo and him had made a plan. At the end there’d be petals falling, and behind him it’d be a sign for Soonyoung. A sign confessing his love. How cringe-worthy it was to Jihoon, but Wonwoo insisted that the sign should be there. His reasoning was that “Soonyoung wouldn’t notice if the world was exploding around him if no one told him.” Jihoon laughed at that. Hearing his name be called once more, Jihoon nodded his head before walking out onto the stage. He sat at the piano, resting his fingers on the keys. 

Counting the beats in his mind, Jihoon began singing. His heart was racing, his hands were trembling, but his voice was steady. He turned his head to look at the audience, there was Wonwoo (smiling like the fool he was, but there was someone behind him, staring at that male like he was his whole universe; Jihoon has to find out who that male is), his eyes searched some more, and they landed on Soonyoung. For a moment, it was only them in the universe. No one seemed to exist anymore. Jihoon felt himself melt, Soonyoung was in a daze. Maybe the other male did like him. And if not, he was proud that he was the only person as of right now who could make the other look so dazed and mesmerised. Smiling softly, he broke their moment to continue singing. 

“On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Wa, close to you

Wa, close to you

Ha, close to you

La, close to you,” Jihoon ended his performance.

No one said anything, all they did was stare. The petals began falling, they made the evening which was a deep blue have tinges of pink in it. Behind him, the sign wasn’t there. Wonwoo smiled at Jihoon, putting his thumb up to give the other male the idea to walk off of the stage. Jihoon looked behind him to see that the sign wasn’t up. He paused, feeling slightly disappointed. Everyone began to clap, and he felt the world stop once more. Soonyoung was out of breath, in front of him, holding out a wad of paper. Jihoon froze as he realised what they were. His heart dropped to his stomach, would the other male think of him as disgusting? Jihoon was afraid, his hand reached out to grab the letters, but instead Soonyoung grabbed his wrist. 

“I love you.” Was all Soonyoung said. Jihoon looked at the other’s face. He looked the same as Jihoon did when he first fell in love. 

Disheveled hair, the pink cheeks, his short-of-breath, Jihoon knew these symptoms. Soonyoung really did love him. Feeling himself become overwhelmed, Jihoon hugged Soonyoung, rubbing his face into the other’s chest as he felt tears leave his eyes quickly. These feelings hurt his heart, they stressed him out, and they made him feel lousy. Was it all worth it just for Soonyoung? Jihoon didn’t know that yet.

“Hey, why’re you crying, doll? There’s no need to cry, tell me why you’re sad..” Soonyoung spoke with honey in his voice. It was heavenly.

“I’m just. I don’t know. I’m just glad to be close to you.” Jihoon responded, looking up at the other before smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> pls giv kudos n support svt (vote for them for best dance performance @ mama)


End file.
